Living In Two Worlds
by RoseNoire313
Summary: Lance and Kitty have always lived in different worlds. Somehow they have managed to stay together even with their friends hating each other. But what will happen when Kitty sudenly becomes pregnant? How will Lance manage to stay in both worlds? !Lancitty!
1. Chapter 1

"You're late."

"Yeah I know. Now will you let me in?"

"You know, I never get it why Kitty wastes her time with you."

"Yeah well it's none of your business, now is it. Now let me in Summers." Lance glared at Scott with a look that could kill. Scott sighed but opened the door wider so that Lance could go into the mansion.

"Fine. Kitty your date is finally here!" Scott gave Lance a glare as he walked away.

Kitty then walked over to Lance. She was wearing tight jeans and a light blue tee with a dark purple off the shoulder shirt. She didn't have much make up on, but Lance thought she was too beautiful for it anyway. She wore her straight brown hair down and had gotten blonde high lights. Lance couldn't help but have his breath taken away.

Kitty walked over to Lance and wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a gentle kiss on his lips before pulling away. "You know you're like an hour late right." All the while smiling.

Lance knew she wasn't mad at him. She always understood when ever he was late. The thought only made Lance feel more guilty though, because it meant that he was late so much she was now used to it. He didn't know what he could've ever done to have Kitty as his girlfriend.

"Kit I'm sorry. A guy at work didn't show up and his shift was open. I would have called you but my cell phone doesn't work anymore and…" Lance was quieted by Kitty placing her fingers against his lips.

"Lance you don't have to explain. I figured it was work when you didn't show up on time. It's ok."

"I know but that doesn't mean that I should be late for our date. I'm really…"

"Lance you like don't have to apologize. I totally understand. I know it's like been really hard over at the Brotherhood with the bills and stuff. If anything Lance, I'm like so proud of you."

"Kitty…"

"Know listen. You're like incredible with how responsible you are with the brotherhood. I mean you totally support everyone over there and you still that they all look up to you. Now you like look really tired. I think we should just stay in tonight and like watch a movie."

Lance just looked down into Kitty's crystal blue eyes and knew that he loved her. She was always so supportive of him. Nobody had ever believed in him and even though everyone told her she still believed in him. He also knew that when Kitty made up her mind there was no changing it so he agreed.

It was hard to be alone in the institute with all the kids but somehow the living room was empty. They ended up on the couch, Kitty on Lance's lap. After a while they both fell asleep and it wasn't till they heard a shhk that they woke up. There in front of them stood Logan with his claws out and a menacing glare.

"You better have a dam good reason for still being here bub."

"W-Wait what time is it?" Realization finally hitting Lance and Kitty.

"It's past midnight." Logan definitely looked terrifying but that's not what caused Lance to pale.

"God I have to go! I'll see you tomorrow Kitty! Sorry Wolverine!" Lance yelled as he ran out.

…………………………………………………..

As Lance opened the door to he Brotherhood house he was jumped by an eager Todd.

"Lance you're here, yo! We were really worried!" Todd was clinging on to Lance but he only held the young boy.

"Rocky is that you!" Tabitha walked in and she didn't look very happy. She was also followed by Pietro and Fred.

"Where-were-you!-It's-almost-one-in-the-morning!-Todd-was-scared-to-death-and-none-of-us-knew-where-you-could-be!-I-went-by-your-work-but-you-weren't-there-and-then-we-thought…" Pietro was talking to fast and Lance could barely make out what he was saying, but he definitely knew that they had worried.

"Guys, I'm really sorry. I caught another shift after work and then I went over to see Kitty. I guess I was really tired and I fell asleep. I didn't wake up till past midnight. I'm really so…"

"Rocky why did you take another shift? You're not getting enough sleep as it is." Tabitha's face now shown concern but that was exactly what Lance didn't want because he didn't want the to worry.

"Tabby I'm fine. I had to find a way to get enough money to fix the air heater/conditioner or we'll freeze one of these nights."

"You didn't get those head aches again did you, yo?" Lance felt pure guilt when he looked down at the young boy. He knew that he had worried them all but it was always Todd who got the most affected.

"No I'm fine Todd. Don't worry. Now I think we all need to get some sleep."

………………………………………………………………..

It was seven in the morning when Kitty walked into the institute's kitchen. She was immediately greeted by rowdy kids everywhere. Kurt was bamfing everywhere so that he could get some breakfast. Jean was trying two kids from fighting. Scott was trying to get kids ready so that he and Jean could drive them to school since they already graduated last year. Bobby was now screaming at Kurt. Kitty finally found her roommate and best friend, Rogue.

"Hey Kit."

"Hey Rogue. It is like so crazy here in the mornings!"

"Sorry ta break it ta ya but it's always crazy around here."

"Ya about that. Where was everyone yesterday night? It was like the mansion was empty."

"Oh, well Logan gave all of us danger room sessions for having that party. You didn't have ta go cause ya were out with Lance when we had it."

"Yeah thanks for that by the way."

"Come on Kit! Ya know it was the only time we coulda had it and it was you and it wasn't our fault that it was yo anniversary!" Rouge was now smirking at her friend since she knew she won the argument.

"Fine. Let me just get something to eat before we g…" As Kitty opened the fridge she suddenly felt very nauseous.

"Kit ya alright? Ya look really pale,"Kitty couldn't handle it anymore so she ran out of the kitchen. "Kitty!"

Kitty knew that she had probably attracted some attention but she really didn't care right then. She had been feeling nauseous in the mornings for a couple of days but was writing it off as being sick. But today she found out she was late and she couldn't help but wonder if she was…if she was pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

"Kit ya alright?" Rogue looked down at a puking Kitty in the bathroom.

"Ah yeah Rogue. I'm like totally fine." As Kitty was washing her face Rogue could tell that her friend was lyig.

"Kit you've been sick for the last couple a days. What's wrong?"

"I'm like fine, Rogue."  
Rogue was getting tired of her friend lying to her. Kitty had always confided in Rogue whether it was when she was secretly dating Lance or what color shirt to buy, so she didn't see why this was different.

"Kit look at me. Ya really pale right know and ya shaking. I'm ya best fried. Please, tell me what's wrong."

Before Rogue knew it Kitty started to hug her and was crying. She didn't know what was wrong but she was now extremely worried.

"Oh Rogue! I-I-I think I might be pregnant!" Kitty might have been sobbing hard but Rogue still heard what she said. "What am I gonna do! I like just turned 18! My parents will kill me! Lance doesn't…Oh my god!...How am I gonna tell Lance!"

Rogue was instantly in shock but she knew she had to be there for her friend so she quickly snapped out of it.

"Kit, calm down." Rogue took a deep breath and then looked down at the sobbing girl in her arms. "We'll go to the market, get a test, and then after we get the results we'll figure out what to do."

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Fifteen minutes later the girls were at the pharmacy quickly looking for the right test to buy.

"Rogue, how do we like now which one to buy. There's like twenty different types of pregnancy tests?"

"Ah don't know Kit. Ah've neva bought one before." Rogue could tell that her friend was stressing out but hell she didn't blame her. "Look this one is digital so it'll be easy to read and it's supposed to be really accurate."

"OK great. Let's just go and buy…Oh my god. Tabitha and Pietro are here. We can't let them see us."

"OK calm on we'll just pay on the otha side."

……………………………………………………………………………………..

"I'm worried about him Pie."

"I know Tabby. I am too but what can we do he won't listen to us."

"Well I got a job at the mall. Now he doesn't have to work as much. Maybe now he'll get less head aches."

"Tab-you-know-that-Lance-doesn't-want-us-to-be-working-he-wants-us-to-stay-in-school-and-graduate-if-not0then0him-working-this-long-would-be-pointless."

"Pietro calm down. I'm only gonna be working some nights and on Saturdays, so I can still finish school. Besides Lance isn't our father. He shouldn't be the only one working."

"Yeah you're right…do you think I should get a job?'

"Speedy we both now a job would drive you crazy and you'd probably either quit or get fired on your fist day! Anyways some one has to watch over Todd and Fred, although they might have to watch over you as you play with your mirror all day."

"Haha, very funny. It's not my fault that I'm the best looking. You're all just jealous of the beauty that is me."

"Yeah a beautiful pain in my ass. Now calm on Pietro we have to buy these pills for Lance's head aches." Smirking Tabitha added, "If you're a good boy I'll buy you some ice cream."

"With sprinkles?"

……………………………………………………………………………..

An hour later Rogue and Kitty were in their room waiting for the results of the pregnancy test. Rogue was still half in shock at what was going on. For one thing she didn't even know that Kitty and Lance had been having sex and for another, it was Kitty! She would have pictured Jean pregnant as a teenager before picturing Kitty in this position.

On her own bed sat a terrified Kitty. She didn't know what would happen if she was pregnant. Her parents didn't even know that she was dating Lance! What would everyone think of her now? Would they even let her stay at the mansion after they found out? This was too much for her, she barely turned 18!

"Kit ah think it's time."

Rogue went over and gave her friend a gentle hug. The only response she got from Kitty though was a small nod.

Kitty went into the bathroom and looked at the results. Instantly she began to cry, although she didn't know for what since she could feel herself smiling.

"Kit what's it say?" An anxious Rogue asked as she looked at her friend's strange reaction.

"Rogue…I'm pregnant."

At this point Rogue didn't know what to do. Sure her friend was crying but at the same time she was smiling. She didn't know if she should congratulate her or try and comfort her. So she said the only thing she could think of.

"Kit you gonna be a great mom."

Instantly Kitty ran to Rogue. As the girls were hugging Kitty began to cry harder. She didn't know if she was crying because her parents would kill her when they find out, or if it was at the reactions she was going to get, or how Lance was going to react, or if it was for the fact that she and Lance had created something together and she was going to be a mom, but she did know that she felt like crying so that's what she did.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

As Kitty waited in the living room for Lance she couldn't stop fidgeting. She didn't think that she was ever as nervous as she was right now. She knew that Lance loved, but was he ready to be a father.

"Hey Kitty!"

"Oh like hey Kurt. What's up?'

She knew that Lance would probably be late and Kurt was one of her best friends, she just hoped that he wouldn't notice how nervous she was.

"Vere were you today?"

"Like, what do you mean?" Kitty said a little to fast.

"You and Rogue ran out of ze kitchen in ze morning and I haven't seen you after that."

"Oh that…. like me and Rogue…just needed some fresh air is all."

"Kitty are you alright?'

Kitty hated lying to Kurt but she knew she should tell Lance before him. But still he was one of her best friends.

"You'll like find out soon enough Kurt."

"You're not sick are you?' Kitty could hear the worry in Kurt's voice and hated not being able to tell him.

"Like, don't worry about me Kurt. I'm fine."

"OK zen. Do you wanna here what happened after you left?" Kitty could see Kurt smirking and she loved gossip so she had to ask.

"What?"

"Vell…after you left Bobby vas still chasing me. He tried to ice me but I vas to smart for him. I bamfed out of the vay and he ended up iceing Wolverine! He has extra danger room practice for like a month!"

Both friends were now laughing their heads of at Bobby's misfortune. Kitty could always count on something funny happening at the mansion.

"Am I interrupting something Pretty Kitty?'

"Oh Lance you're here! Kurt can you like give us some privacy?'

"What! I have to leave so you guyz can have a smooch fest!"

"Kurt, I'm like serious! You'll find out later, now go!"

"Fine, fine, fine."

With a bamf Kurt was gone leaving Kitty alone with Lance.

"Find out what Kitty?'

"Ah…Lance we need to talk." Kitty could instantly see the worry in Lance's eyes and realized what it sounded like so she quickly added, "You know I love you Lance and I always will right."

"Yeah I know. And you know that I'll always love you Kitty no matter what." At this point Lance was leaning into Kitty for a kiss but she quickly pulled away.

"Lance you need to know…I..I'm pregnant."

For a moment everything was still. Lance wasn't saying anything and that only made Kitty more nervous. All she could think about was how she didn't want to loose Lance. How she couldn't do this with out him and she started to feel her tears run down her cheeks.

"Lance…please…I-I can't d-do this w-without you…."

As if awakened from a trance Lance gently pulled Kitty into a hug and began to gently stroke her hair.

"Ssshhh... ssshh…I'm not going anywhere Kit. I'm right here. Everything will be all right. I promise." Kitty looked up at Lance with tears in her eyes and was shocked to see tears in his. "I love you. I don't know how good of a father I will be, but I sure as hell will try my best."

"Oh Lance."

Kitty couldn't help but smile and feel as if everything would be all right. As Lance bent down to kiss her she happily responded. She didn't know how things would play out in their futures but she did know that if Lance was with her she and their baby would be fine.


End file.
